gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Rodan
Rodan (ラドン[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?'], ''Radon) is a giant pteranodon kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1956 Toho film, [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Rodan_(1956_film) Rodan]. History Rodan In [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Rodan_(1956_film) Rodan], two Rodans, whose relationship is unknown, were unearthed and awakened by mining operations in Kitamatsu along with a swarm of prehistoric insects called Meganulons. After devouring several people, raiding various Pacific countries such as the Philippines and Sasebo to ruins, one Rodan is maimed in a bombardment of their nest in Mount Aso and falls, apparently fatally, into a volcanic eruption triggered by the attack. The other grief-stricken Rodan flies into the volcano to join the first. Briefly, the original Japanese version is much darker in tone. It also has one of the two Rodans injured by a jet fighter, causing it to dive into a river. Later we find that this injury prevents it from achieving supersonic flight, as now only one Rodan can do. Ghidorah, The Three Headed Monster Rodan went on to cross over into the Godzilla series. Whether another Rodan entirely, or a survivor from 1956, this Rodan was resurrected by accumulated volcanic gas, appearing in [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Ghidorah,_the_Three-Headed_Monster Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster] in 1964 when he broke out of the crust of the volcano and helped Godzilla and Mothra defeat King Ghidorah. In this appearance and all subsequent appearances in the Showa series Rodan is as tall as Godzilla with a wingspan a little wider than he is tall. Invasion of Astro-Monster Rodan appeared with Godzilla again in [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Invasion_of_Astro-Monster Invasion of Astro-Monster], where both were mind-controlled by Xiliens to destroy Earth's cities and later fought King Ghidorah again when the mind control was broken. Destroy All Monster In [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy_All_Monsters Destroy All Monsters], Rodan was again used by aliens to wreak havoc on Earth, this time by the Kilaaks. Again the mind control was broken and the monsters fought King Ghidorah. Rodan would only appear again in the Showa series in stock footage used for [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_vs._Gigan Godzilla vs. Gigan], [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_vs._Megalon Godzilla vs. Megalon], and [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Terror_of_MechaGodzilla Terror of MechaGodzilla]. Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II Rodan returned in [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla_vs._MechaGodzilla_2 Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2], where he sought to protect Baby Godzilla, whose egg was in Rodan's nest. Rodan played a vital role in the film's climax, sacrificing his own life to revive Godzilla by transferring his life-energy to him. Heisei Rodan is notably much smaller than his appearances in the Showa series, standing only about 1/3 as tall as Godzilla and having a wingspan 1/2 Godzilla's height. The prominent rows of spines on his belly are replaced with overlapping ridges of bone, and he has three spines on his head instead of two (the outer two curve outwards and the center curves up), as well as a wider beak and more predatory face. Heisei Rodan does have some of his predecessor's durability, withstanding several blasts from both Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, and kept his speed and shockwave abilities as well as a stronger pecking attack that can shatter boulders. After being defeated and left for dead by Godzilla following a fight on the small island where his and Baby Godzilla's eggs are found, Rodan was revived by the psychic song of an ancient plant that had covered the eggs. Godzilla's radiation mutated Rodan into Fire Rodan, changing his colors from brown and tan to brick red and light yellow/gold. Fire Rodan also gained a uranium heat ray as a weapon, similar to Godzilla's atomic breath. Besides that, Fire Rodan remained basically the same as Rodan. Fire Rodan '''Fire Rodan (ファイヤーラドン[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?], Faiya Radon) is a more powerful form of Rodan that appeared in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. As a children's choir sang to Baby Godzilla, Rodan heard the song miles away on the island where he was killed. He absorbed the nuclear energy from Godzilla and transformed into Fire Rodan, and he took off to save his surrogate brother. He caught the capsule that was carrying the baby, and flew it off towards a city. He was attacked by the Garuda and then by MechaGodzilla, who made him fly into a building. The humans' attention was then turned to the arriving Godzilla, and they battled him. Godzilla was defeated and killed by Super MechaGodzilla, and Fire Rodan acted to save the life of his surrogate brother, and flew on top of Godzilla's body. He gave his life force and melted on Godzilla, healing his damaged second brain and giving him the power of the Spiral Beam. With Fire Rodan's power, Godzilla destroyed Super MechaGodzilla, and took Baby Godzilla out to sea. Godzilla: Final Wars In [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Godzilla:_Final_Wars Godzilla: Final Wars], the original Rodan is used as a weapon of destruction by the Xiliens via mind control. He first appears wreaking havoc in the city of New York, utilizing his famed supersonic abilities to destroy buildings and evade attacks from the Rumbling, a high-tech warship. He appeared alongside an all-star cast of other classic monsters, as they wreaked havoc on the major cities of the world and were sent to fight Godzilla. Rodan, Anguirus and King Caesar were the only monsters Godzilla did not kill. Originally, Toho planned to film a scene where Godzilla destroyed them, but it was cut due to the fact that the fight scene was one of the first scenes filmed. Toho needed the costumes to film in other parts of the movie, and destroying them and making new costumes would interfere with the movie's budget, so the sequence was never filmed. Godzilla Fanon *Rodan lives on Goji Island. Category:Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Classic Monsters Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters